


Darkest before the dawn

by MsMachine



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Family Drama, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine
Summary: Having to live under the same roof, Daphne and Rose start to learn the meaning of family and complicity. Or the (slightly inspired) Rophne AU of “Life as We Know It”.





	1. Tragical meetings

The sun was shining brightly on Sunday morning, which guided the Jones’ family car through the sinuous roads of Ireland. The newcomers were enjoying their first family weekend after a tiring moving from the United States. The miscellaneous shades of green did not only applied at the most known holiday of the country, but it was also vividly at its flora and fauna as little Elise, holding tight her stuffed animal, sneak up to watch the palette of colors showed through the open window car.

“Theo just send me the birthday photos.” He mother’s voice echoed inside the car. “It’s so beautiful”, she sighed happily, while staring at the pictures on the tablet. “Look, Elise with her aunties. That was quite a miracle, wasn’t it?” The woman laughed alongside her husband who agreed.

“These two could never agree on anything, except Elise.” He realized, giving a glance at the rearview mirror for the baby who was babbling unknow sounds. The woman seemed to agree, looking back at the two women in the picture smiling alongside the baby.

* * *

 

New York city weather seemed to appraise Elise’s first birthday party, for the Sun as shinning and the people chatting and dancing was there to celebrate. This was also a goodbye party. The Jones’ family was moving to Ireland soon, back to Adena’s motherland and that was how she greeted her dear friend in a deeply and rather emotional hug, as both women tattling over their childhood.

“I can’t believe you’re taking my niece away from me.” Rose said dramatically pouting at her friend.

“Oh, please, don’t make me feel worse than I already am.” Adena replied, but laughed at the designer’s reaction. “But my father needs me, and Jack’s been terrific about the idea of moving.”

“I’ll miss you dearly.”

“Then you’ll visit us.”

“Of course, I will!” Rose exclaimed now looking directly at Elise’s eyes who was at her arms. “I could never be away from this little munchkin.” Her sweetened voice greeted the baby’s smile, as she kissed her chunky cheeks.

Rose would never be grateful enough for all encouragement coming from Adena when they decided to adventure themselves outside Ireland, they have been friends since ever and when Adena asked her to be her daughter’s godmother, she almost made a visit to the hospital. Rose had always been known for being an emotion disaster, however creative as well, so, after the invitation, Rose started drawing and sewing out, the last thing she knew her name was once again shining like neon light at the fashion world. The new opportunities that came with also brought her an extremely sense of bliss and motionless, for a big job which was to dress no one less than Daphne Kluger herself.

It was an awkward meeting, to say the least.

However, professionalism spoke louder so she let herself working freely and happily over the turn out of things. One morning she was about to be dump out of her place, the next she was being invited to dress the most notorious artists over the globe. Funny how things worked sometimes.

Yet, Rose still chewed her tongue when she – accidentally – declined Daphne’s invitation after the ball. To say she wanted to bury herself alive, was an understanding. Her anxiety took the best of her and the next she knew, she was fleeing through the door completely mortified after – a hundred breaths and curses later – she realized what she had done.

Rose didn’t leave her house for a week straight.

They kept chatting as suddenly people started whispering around them, and even some whistles were heard.

“I guess she arrived.” Adena proclaimed humorous while Rose rolled her eyes.

“I still can’t believe you let her be this _precious bean_ ’s aunt.” Rose muffled under her breath, spying over her friend’s shoulder.

“She’s Jack’s friend.” Adena shrugged. “Jesus, they even lived at the same house when they were kids, and she’s… really nice, you know.” The woman replied but not daring to find Rose’s eyes. “But, I mean, she could wear some turtleneck’s more often.” She said only to amuse her friend who laughed in agreement.

Even if this was a small party, Daphne Kluger always dressed to impress. So, it was probably the fifth time in that morning she hid behind sunglasses to roll her eyes at the malicious smiles she always got. Ignoring that was a real talent, which Daphne had the upper hand. It was almost a relief when she spotted her friend with open arms.

“Hey, Daph, I’m glad you could come.” Her friend Jack appeared in front of her and she hugged him.

“Of course, I could never miss this! Especially since you’re going away. With _my_ niece.” She emphasized the letter just to tease her friend who was caught off guard, but soon joined the laugh with her. “Gosh, I’ll miss you.”

“Me too, Daph, me too.”

Daphne took the time to handle the birthday gifts – which were handed by her assistant, a lot of colorfully wrapped boxes -, yet she gave him a red bag exclusively to him after he pointed an aisle to the young woman who went away without looking twice.

“Daph, you didn’t have to.”

“Nonsense.” She replied, throwing her hair back and putting her glasses on her head. “Just… open it when you arrive.” She gave him a sincere smile and hugged him again. “Now, where’s the birthday girl?”

Daphne didn’t wait for a replied as she went further at the party looking for her niece.

“Mrs. Jones?” A staffer member got close of them. “The photographer arrived.”

“Thanks. I’ll be right back, Rose.”

“What? No! Don’t leave me here!” But Adena as far gone when Daphne found her.

“Rose.” The actress said her name with a hint of surprise.

“M-miss Kluger…”

“Hey, Rose.”

“Jack.”

“Hey, what about you two take a photo with Elise?” Jack asked trying to break the awkward silence that succeeded, saved by the happy baby noises.

“That would be wonderful!” Daphne agreed, eyeing Rose’s reaction. The woman seemed to have been thrown into an icy pool, yet she nodded and rearranged the baby on her arms. “I can hold her, with you want.”

Daphne offered trying to make herself somehow useful, but Rose misread the attempt and shoved it off, walking away with the bumbling baby in her arms. The annoyed expression on Daphne’s face made her friend laugh. She glared him dreary.

“At least I’m _trying_ to be the adult here.”

Jack smiled at his friend and guided her to the main entrance, where the cake was in disposal and little kids were running, the adults were happily chatting, and a band was playing. It all felt very charming and cozy still. Rose was already next to Adena who seemed happy at the prospect of having Elise near her aunties.

“Ok, now, I need you two to get close.” The photographer proclaimed eyeing them through the lens. “Closer, ladies.”

But Rose was somehow far away from the moment, as she repeated processively on her mind: _it’s just a photo. Just. A. Photo. Breathe.”_ So, she didn’t take notice at the photographer’s request until she felt an arm around her waist and a body getting close, when she opened her eyes, Daphne was staring back at her smiling, she replied with an uneasy surprising grin and the bright flash eternalized the moment.

* * *

 

A few days later, at a photoshoot session, Daphne’s assistant invaded the place looking very frightened and stammering avulse words.

“Jesus, Lena, I can’t believe you forgot my coffee again.” Daphne waved her hand at the girl’s direction unimpressed.

“M-m-miss-, K-Kluger-…”

“What you waiting for? Go grab me another one.” She dismissed the girl who seemed to wake up and got close of her, staring back gaping. “What now, Lena?”

“Y-you have t-to come with me.” Lena was begging now. “Please.”

Daphne sensed the shifting tone of her voice and opened her eyes, finally seeing how in panic Lena was. Her make up artist was not impressed. But before she could say anything, her lawyer entered in.

“Miss Kluger, you might want to come with me.”

“Arrrh, I told you, I’m not interested in selling my loft in Paris. Tell Kim to fuck off, or I will myself.” Daphne couldn’t believe the inefficiency of her employers, she needed to find new ones, they had stayed way too long already. She thought, sipping water on a straw.

“Daphne.”

This time she looked at him because when he called her by the name something serious was happening.

“There’s been an accident.”

“Accident? Where?”

He seemed trying to find the right words, but honestly, there was not any good way to say that.

“I’m afraid your friend Jack and his wife Adena had passed away.”

Daphne did not even flinch.

She continued to stare at him, but his expression did not change. Feeling humorous she took her cell phone and started dialing her friend’s cell phone number. “Very funny, Jack. Very funny.”

“Miss Klu-“

“Look, it’s an internal joke, you don’t get it. We always do that. It’s quite morbid, I know.” The calling was not completing. “We’ve been… we’ve been doing that. It’s a joke.”

She frowned at her phone and the voice explaining it was impossible to complete the call.

An accident had happened the day before, apparently, as her lawyer tried to explain while they made their way to the Irish consulate, a sleepless truck driver fell asleep on volant and they crashed. Everything went very fast, and unfortunately, the driver passed away too. She held her breath when he mentioned Elise, however, she had survived, to Daphne’s relief who let a grateful sigh in response. He said more about the accident, about the tragedy itself, the preparations for a funeral and a lot of legal stuff that Daphne did not pay attention for her mind was only focused on her niece, who was alone on the other side of the world. She felt helpless.

“Daphne, before we got in there’s something else I need to tell you.”

Before she could ask more, a staff member of the consulate greeted them.

“Miss Kluger, right this way, please.”

They entered in a huge widowed room that displayed Park Central in all its greatness, Daphne in another occasion would have appreciated the view, but she caught sight of a familiar shape and went thunderstruck.

“What’s she doing here?”

“That was what I wanted to tell you about.” Her lawyer answered as the staff member called them over the table.

Rose barely had the time to register Daphne’s presence for the man started talking.

“Miss Kluger and Miss Weil, I’m aware of the many questions both of you might have, however, I need to explain a few details before we go in.” The man proclaimed and pushed some sheets at their directions.

The uncomfortable silence was broken once again, as the consulate man resumed.

“At this exact moment, Elise Betha Jones, is currently with a foster family under the circumstances.”

“Circumstances? What do you mean by that?”

The man cleared out his throat before continuing to speak with the same tranquil voice. “Orphan children, Miss Kluger.”

He waited for a while to the news set in, even though it was already a fact. Rose let out a muffled sob.

“Since she is just an infant, the possibility of bringing her to America is inconceivable. Therefore, this meeting is due to be known when you’ll be available to travel to Ireland.”

“I’m going right now.” Rose shouted immediately.

Daphne snorted, narrowing her eyes at the designer direction. “What makes you think he’s talking about you?”

“I am actually talking to the both of you.”

“Excuse-“

“I’m sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Jones never approached you about Elise’s guardianship arrangements?”

The confused faces of Rose and Daphne must have answered him, for he appointed the abandoned sheets on the table which both women grabbed quickly.

“As we were noticed by the family lawyer, in their will, they named both of you as Elise’s guardian, in the case they passed away.”

Daphne laughed nervously. “You’re joking right?”

“I’m afraid no, Miss Kluger.”

“S-so what does this mean? We-we have to… to be _together_ or something?” Rose whispered the word almost as if it would bite her. Daphne glanced her feeling insulted.

“Well, if you were married-” Rose let out an uneasy sound. “this could end very quickly, however, the law insists in cases like this, the responsible adults must stay with the child on the country until the bureaucracy and audiences are concluded.”

Daphne eyed her lawyer as if he as guilty over the situation.

“And how long will this take?”

“To six to twelves months, usually.”

“What!”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Ladies, ladies, please. We must remember this is not about yourselves. Remember, this is about a child, who right now has no idea of what happened, and her future depends on the collaboration of both of you.”

That seemed to put them on silence.

“Now, I must explain another few details over this.” Rose and Daphne faced him for instructions. “You must live at the Jones’ family house, in Ireland, and wait for the audience which will happen three months for now, if you both agree. Another thing, once you both signed these papers, you won’t be able to leave the country, with or without the infant. Is this clear?”

They nodded and signed the papers as well. And that was how Daphne Kluger found herself sitting face to face Rose Weil on her jet, on the way to Ireland hours late.


	2. Baby Issues

A seven-hour plane trip to the other side of the globe was not in Daphne’s to-do list in that afternoon, neither was to have her so-called- _crush_ – what a ridiculous word, she thought -, to tag along in this sudden turn of events.

After signing countless piles of paper, they were rushed at the airport alongside their lawyers and assistants, and Daphne would, without a second thought, bring her whole team if they were not needed to conclude some of her unfinished business on the country.  But she did not give it another thought when her eyes lied on Rose. The fashion designer seemed to be under great stress, if the white knuckles of her hands were any signal of it, her wandering eyes were the biggest proof.

“Scare of flights?” Daphne asked genuinely concerned, she was still quite ashamed by her reaction at the consulate meeting.

Rose, apparently, haven’t noticed the questioning words, so Daphne rose from her seat and approached her quietly, trying not to disturb the oblivious woman, but the gap sound from Rose’s mouth made her retract her fingers from the other woman’s arm. After noticing who it was, Rose softened her stare and mumbled a silence apologize, from which Daphne took the chance to question her again.

“Yes. I’m terrified.” Rose confirmed, still not letting go of Daphne’s fingers, that small source of contact was probably what was holding herself together. _Probably_.

This was a completely different Rose from what Daphne knew about. The actress realized the double heavy meaning at her words and shivered a little. She was terrified, as well. Trusting one’s child into Daphne’s care has never been a possible thought she had ever had. Of course, children were adorable and everything else, but never had she had the wish to develop on such matter. It has never been on her plans, but she was not going away. Not from this, not from Rose. Not again. She would not let Rose slip through her fingers once again. Rejection is not something to go well around Daphne Kluger.

“What do you know about babies?” Rose burst after a while.

“Uh?”

“Babies. What do you know about them?”

Daphne frowned at the question.

“They’re cute.” She replied simply to Rose’s frowning face. She shrugged. “They also cry, like a lot.”

Rose sniffed at response.

“Hey, hey” Daphne called her out, this time making eye contact. Rose’s deep brown eyes were glittering, a mix of emotions. “We will handle it, you’ll see. Don’t need to worry.”

She squeezed the other woman’s hand in reassurance, if not for her, but for her own sake.

The flashing lights alerted the jet would take off and as Daphne was making her way towards her seat, trembling and uncertain fingers tightened around her wrist with a whispering request: _please, stay_. And so she did.

Daphne took the time to admire Rose’s profile: eyes closed, a small gap between her lips, and she now had her two hands pressed on Daphne’s own. This was the first time since the _incident_. Which still left her with doubts.

Why did Rose Weil ran away from her?

The question still hammered in her mind and would not stop until she found an answer. Another task to be solved, she mused herself at the thought.

But tracing back at her memories, every time she and Rose met, something awkward would happen. She couldn’t, but also, contain her choler when she first read about the designer at the newspaper, meeting with no one else but Penelope _fucking_ Stern. Daphne was not the sharing kind of people, so after having set up a meeting, she would have Rose to herself. But it did not go like she planned, to her own astonishment.

Rose’s a mesmerizing woman, that was Daphne first word to describe the fashion designer, however, she’s also very anxious; had she maintained eye contact for more than two seconds at that afternoon, it would have been a lot. But that was any hindrance, for Daphne Kluger was already hitched, had she noticed yet or not.

Patricia Highsmith would have been proud because this sure would be a long trip.

* * *

 

Ireland’s starry night greeted them when arriving, but even the most intrinsic of places could not take away both women minds out of someone in particular: Elise. They were rushed at the child protection service while still being instructed by their lawyers over the situation. It was off topic a resignation for them, so they would be granted with a temporary custody until a hearing which would be scheduled. All boring details, they probably did not give it attention, after all, it was late at night and the source of it all has not been present so far.

Rose, clearly stressed, had her eyes on everything looking for her niece even though they were clarified she was being brought to there. That did not calm Rose, who started to walk through the room, turning Daphne nervous, the actress was nearly to yell at the other woman but a muffled cry was heard. Both women faced the door up to the social worker got in holding a crying Elise. Needless to say, they rushed at her direction, Rose with open arms, holding tightly the little girl who seemed to peace a little at the recognition of familiar arms. Daphne stroke her curly hair and swallowed hard, trying not to join the tears, it was no time for that.

Another ten minutes of explanations from the social worker until they were released, still Elise hasn’t stopped crying and her tiny arms hugged Rose’s neck tightly. The fashion designer seemed almost to burst into tears as well, and seeing them in such a stressful situation made Daphne sort of wake up from that stupor and started to shout out orders - being in control was always satisfactory.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to travel to Mr. and Mrs. Jones’ house until tomorrow.” The social worker explained, while other several papers needed to be signed before the clearance of the property.

 _Fucking bureaucracy_ , Daphne thought, aiming her assistant who was already typing furiously down at her phone.

She then let the lawyers talk, took the baby’s bag and guided Rose out of that place, they didn’t even mind the others requests for their presence. Elise needs spoke louder to her. Rose needs spoke louder too… and that thought almost froze her but her babbling assistant was on again and she let that distracted herself. What a night.

The start of a headache was coming to Daphne and Lena didn’t see to shut up for a second, but at least the baby calmed down, as her assistant kept doing silly faces to the baby, to both women relieve. Neither of them had expected a sea of roses, but still… meeting with Elise crying desperately was too painful to handle. And as Daphne faced them, Rose holding the smiling infant on her lap, made her heart ache a little. She did not know how to interpret that, but she let it flow. It was a warm sensation. Almost a missed one.

Getting into the hotel was another trip, and as she finally thought she would be able to jump into bed and sleep forever, Lena’s shaking voice fell upon them.

“So sorry, Ms. Kluger and Ms. Weil, but they only had the master suite room available… I tried eve-”

“It’s all right, Lena.” Rose spoke for her, the throbbing vein on Daphne’s forehead softened.

The relieved expression on her assistant’s face made Rose laugh. “I asked them to send a portable crib as well.”

“Thank you, Lena, I appreciate.” Rose thanked as the young woman gave a last entertainment at the baby and got out of the elevator.

It felt like magic for as soon the doors closed, Elise burst into tears once again to Rose and Daphne’s horror.

They tried everything. From silly faces to check her diaper. “She’s clean!”, Rose informed when they finally got in the bedroom.

The fashion designer paced the bedroom upside down, trying to get Elise’s nerves down, with no result or whatsoever, whilst Daphne tried looking for answers on the internet. They were lost. And the crying hasn’t stopped. What have they done wrong? As if listening to her auntie’s questions, Elise’s stomach made itself present. Rose stopped on her tracks, almost if hit by an invisible wall.

“She’s just hungry. How did we not notice that!”

And then they laughed because of course she would be hungry, they were as well, it was all so silly, blaming themselves out of ignorance. Daphne chuckled but then wondered out loud:

“What does baby eat?”

Rose, who was now sitting on the bed, faced her. “Check the bag, it might have some formula there.”

Daphne nodded and went looking for it. In fact, there were some undisguised cans around diapers and toys. She opened it and shrugged her nose. Fortunately, instructions were written around the can otherwise Daphne would pretty much feed the baby with the powder. _Please, forgive me_ , she thought while hearing Rose’s attempt to calm the baby, that by the time seemed to have any effect at all.

The microwave’s sound seemed heavenly to both women ears, Daphne quickly gave the bottle to Rose’s anxious fingers.

“Wait!”, Daphne exclaimed last minute getting hold of the baby bottle. “You can’t give her that yet!”

“Why?” Rose was on edge of joining the baby at crying.

“She can burn her tongue, we have to test it.”

Rose looked almost pleading at the screaming baby. “Oh, I’m so sorry, love.” She tried to comfort the baby. “How do we do that?”

“I don’t know… Oh, drop it on your wrist!”

The interrogation face staring at her was almost comic if the cries ceased.

“I did it once in a movie.” Daphne replied shrugging, and that might have been reassuring enough for Rose was already dropping the formula on her wrist and hissing at the contact.

“It’s hot!”

“Ok, ah…” Daphne started moving around looking for something to cool down the liquid, Elise’s lungs seemed to have no problem at all as her screams got even louder. “Here! Put it here!”

“Are you mad?!” Rose exclaimed mortified, her accent on distress. “We can’t give her champagne, Daphne!”

“What?” Daphne narrowed her eyes at the bucket with ice and taking the bottle off, replied. “No, I mean, put the bottle on the ice. Good God, woman!”

After being feed, Elise’s fell asleep and finally both women were able to breathe. Daphne laid the baby at the crib and sighed tiredly. They only had had her for almost four hours and were already worn out. She didn’t let the thought cling and made herself to bed only to stop when seeing Rose spread on the bed. She had totally forgotten the bed situation and as she was making her way towards the settle, Rose’s sleepy voice asked:

“Wha’you doin’?”

“Er… going to sleep?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired…”

“No, I mean, why aren’t you in the bed?”

Daphne didn’t really have an answer to that. A part of her, a huge one, wanted nothing more than to sleep beside her, but her logical part of  brain said she shouldn’t hurry into anything, she didn’t have any right at all about Rose’s wishes, but seeing her looking back with questioning and yet… honesty eyes made her step out of her mind, so she came back to the bed and laid beside her. That was some soft bedspread, she would give that, a few more stars at the hotel ranking for sure, but softer than that was the arm that wrapped the sheet around her… and softer were the lips that met her cheek and wished her a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks with a baby, what could go wrong?  
> This chapter was heavily inspired by God is a Woman - A. G.  
> Don't know why this might be relevant, but there you have it.


	3. Welcome “Home”

746, Healys Ln, Portrane, IRL. 

That was Daphne and Rose’s new address for the next few months.

They received the address after a little trip back to the government building to sign a new bunch of papers, then they were finally released to meet the new place they would be calling  _ home  _  for the next few months or so.

Getting ready had been exceptionally quickly that morning, little Elise, as if feeling comforted by the presence of her aunties, was nothing but approachable in that particular day, then Daphne and Rose wasted no time when changing the baby in new clothes – even with wrinkled noses when it came to the diaper –  and feeding her as well – last night’s adventurous had been useful. Those small victories were enough to calm down any remaining nerves around.

Portrane was a coastal town and as with a hint of surprise, when the taxi arrived at their destination, she notices the house led to the beach. Daphne would’ve been happy for that rather whim if Ireland’s weather was more collaborative. The Sun was shining among gray clouds, yet the chilly sensation was somehow everlasting. She mentally thanked for bringing her gloves. She needed to shop. Warm clothes was a need. An urgently one.

Her running mind stopped at its tracks when she glanced at Rose. They were now at the gateway, waiting for the keys to be handed over, yet the only interesting thing was now the reddish face of Rose… Her wrinkled nose and red painted lips that were moving, and her brain got caught of a few vague words over the weather or, perhaps, the baby… she could not know, for sure. It was like time had stopped and the only important matter was to appreciate Rose in all her glory, by her side, probably freezing as well. That last pick made Daphne blink and finally wake up from her daydreaming.

And then the gates were open.

She shifted the baby in her arms and walked towards the main entrance that Rose was now unlocking it. 

“One more thing, Miss Kluger.” Her lawyer stopped her before enter in. “A social worker will make you a visit, to make sure everything’s all right with the child.”

Daphne nodded in acknowledgement and shake hands with the man who wished her luck and goodbye.

Giving it a last look at the street, she took a breath, closed the door and made herself welcome.

* * *

 

First thing Daphne notice were some variable size os boxes around the living room. 

“They didn’t even unpack.”

Rose gulped and moved around visible uncomfortable. The living room leads to the kitchen island where a large window overlooked to the beach. Daphne could feel her bones freeze just by the thought, even though she loved the sea, that freezing weather was not appealing at all.  There was baby stuff upon the coffee table, some dying flowers and the dog’s leash. The dog.

“Oh, shit.”

“Daphne!”

“What?”

“Watch your mouth.”

Daphne was frowning in misunderstanding until Rose pointed to the child, who, to be quite honest, wasn’t paying attention to any of them. She seemed focused on a portrait at the wall.

“Sorry.” Daphne didn’t seem sorry at all. “But,  _ please _ , tell me you got the taxi’s number.”

“I d-didn’t, why?”

“Oh,  _ Christ _ . How the f-” Rose narrowed her eyes at the actress direction. “- _ heck _ are we going to the pediatrician tomorrow? I don’t have my driver’s license here. Do you have yours?”

Rose laughed nervously. “I can’t drive.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“T-too many buttons, can’t handle that. It’s difficult, I-I never needed one, so… I never took the test.” Rose looked sorry. “But we can catch the bus, there’s a bus stop around here, I know.”

Daphne got closer to her and she would’ve held her arms, but she had to content only with to stare. “Rose. You are the most incredible designer out there. You can do magic with needles and pins, I’ve seen it!” She added quickly, to silence the upcoming protests. “So don’t tell me that’s difficult. I’ll teach you how to drive. I won’t take no for an answer.” 

“B-but, I…”

“Did you hear that, Elise?” Daphne softened her voice, holding the baby’s hand. “Aunty Rose’s going to learn how to drive.” Elise seemed to like the idea, as she laughed joyously and mumbled something similar to the pronoun. “Yes, she will. Now...let’s find Frodo… come here, boy.”

That seemed to move Rose over the dog situation. “Frodo. Right. He’s at the neighbours.”

“Should we…?”

“I, ah, I think we should clean it first.”

“Yeah, but, geez, I’m freezing. Where’s the heat on this house?” Daphne was looking around without success.

Most of the house was furnished, however, some personal objects were still sealed. After arguing for a while they’ve decided to move the boxes to the basement. Perhaps, not wisest wise of decisions, but it was snowing, the house, apparently, had no internal heating and they were now pressed at the couch right in front of the fireplace.

“Still can’t believe they’ll only come here on monday!” Daphne complained while sniffing her marshmallows. “What if we freeze to death until then?”

Rose muffled a laugh, after all, that was not a possibility. She was trying to read a book over child’s health food, a sort of manual she found within other  _ helpful _ books and she intends to read all of them, if only Daphne wasn’t in such a miserable state. The dog was probably doing better, she thought.

“Look, Daph, we’ll survive. I’m sure of it. Mostly.” She added the last word with a hint of humour.

Yet, Daphne’s voice wasn’t heard as Rose expected. The only sounds were the crackles of the fire and Elise’s babbling with her toys. She glanced over her shoulder only to find Daphne’s staring at her.

“What?”

“You’ve never called me like that before.”

“L-like what?”

Daphne  straightened on the couch. “Daph. I mean… you’ve never called me like that before.”

“Oh, sorry, I-”

“Why are you apologizing for?”

“I, ah, I thought…”

“I don’t mind.” She stated, smiling. “I love  _ pet _ names.” Daphne teased her only for the pleasure of seeing Rose’s cheeks burn red.

Her grin grew even wider, if that was possible. Rose’s embarrassment was adorable. She deviated her stare to the fireplace, the fire suddenly more interesting than to face the woman behind her. Fortunately, Elise decided that was a good time to show her balance abilities, as she started to get on her feet, holding the edge of the couch tightly, to then shaking her chunky legs.

“Oh, my-”

“Are you recording this?”

“Shit, where’s my fucking cell phone?”

“Daphne, language!”

“Sorry, sorry… found it!”

Elise’s bouncing made Rose put her hand on her back, only for safety measures. “Do you think we should…?”

Daphne nodded and went to the opposite side of them, trying to call Elise’s attention. If that was going to be her niece’s first step, then she would be the one to catch her. Rose was smiling so wide she barely noticed the moment the baby let out one of her hands from the couch, waving at Daphne’s direction.

“Yes, baby, come to aunt Daph!”

It was quite a ridiculous scene yet it felt so strangely natural. Sitting here with Rose, watching their niece giving her first steps, in the middle of a snowy city. There never been a warmest feeling, Daphne had ever experienced. Domestic life had its charm. So when she held her arms around Elise’s body she laughed alongside the baby’s babbling… that would be the first of many other experiences to come. She hoped Rose would be a part of that, as well. She truly hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you with the help of Urge Overkill - Girl You'll Be a Woman Soon.  
> Another song recommendation, that's that.


	4. Priorities

CHAPTER FOUR   – Priorities

The news over Daphne Kluger’s suddenly moving out of the country didn’t go unnoticed by the media, a sequence of questioning headlines and assumptions fired out like fireworks on new year’s eve. So, when it was found it out that no one else but fashion designer Rose Weil was glued to this unbelievable turn of events, it only added more fuel over the faithful fans of the couple. Had them knew about that before, now was all over the news.

The astonishing level of theories only grew as they went by, until Daphne’s and Rose’s official statement was published. It made them thought things would settle down, but, honestly, a worldwide famous actress, who was supposed to be doing interviews over her new movie, and a fashion designer, who was supposed to be at Paris Fashion Week, trapped inside a house on the other side of the world with a baby was a rather better news than to talk about raising taxes.

Reality shows were jealous.

Fortunately, their lawyers did their job so the media and paparazzi couldn't get closer to them, especially to the child, unless they were upon to face judgment - an expensive one -, which made Rose feel calm for a moment, yet she did everything as possible to not leave the house, and that was starting to worry Daphne, after all, two weeks had passed by already and they only had left to visit the pediatrician and to attend the funeral. The dog needed to get out, to be honest they all needed a timeout, and since the weather was finally warming up, Daphne decided it was time to do something about it. That melancholy would have its end today.

“Grab your coat, we are going to the damn park.”

“Why?” Rose asked while trying to contain the excitement of the dog as she closed the door.

Rose had been taking care of the garden, to Daphne’s total surprise, but she was mesmerized over the woman’s knowledge of plants and seeds. There was something about Rose on her knees that makes Daphne feels things she shouldn’t, not whilst holding her niece on her lap, but still, how couldn’t she... 

“He-”, Daphne pointed at the dog who was now running around Rose. “Needs to go for a walk, she-”, Now she was holding Elise at the baby carriage. “needs to breathe new air and I need to get out of this house or I’m going mad. Also I think we have to go to the place where you buy fresh food.”

“You mean the market?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Rose felt bad for putting Daphne on such an edgy situation, even though she was the one to kick her out of the house and saying she could handle things. Rose was not supposed to think about her, she had other responsibilities, she was being selfish, yet Daphne sensed the thoughts eating her as she got close and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Daph.”

“Look, we just need to go out. No need to blame yourself or apologies, but a change of scenario might quiet those two down.” She pointed with her head with a light grin.

Rose smiled in reply and helped her put the dog on the collar.

They left the house - not after some protests from the older woman - and Rose pushed the stroller, giving Daphne a few glances. She seemed to relax at the outside, her features started softening and she was smiling. At the baby, of course, Rose affirmed to herself looking rather embarrassed for the train of her thoughts but she couldn’t help. Having Daphne right beside her and lightly bumping at her, was making her feel unnamed feelings. And it has been a while since she last felt that way, felt comfortable around someone else.

“Shit!”  Daphne’s exclamation awoke her from her daydreaming.

“What?”

“The dog’s chasing the mailman, what a fucking stereotype!”

“Daphne!”

“Wha-? Oh, sorry. Funny, funny stereotype, sweetie, that’s what aunty Daph meant.” Daphne excused herself at the baby who seemed to be enjoying the woman walking on egg’s shell. “I’ll be right back. Frodo! Come back here!”

“Daphne Kluger chasing after a dog, now that would be a funny newspaper headline.” Rose amused herself out loud, glancing at her niece who was biting her stuffed animal.

Oh, those growing teeth. What a headache that had been. It all started in the middle of the night, a week after they started settling things down around the house, when they’ve finally decided that neither of them could handle sleeping on the couch or in their friend’s bedroom, so nothing better than to share the guest bedroom. Apparently, that was a good excuse to be debated over official papers to be signed whilst Frodo’s was showing himself up to Elise’s delight.

What were they thinking? Sharing a bed? Hadn’t they learned anything from their hotel experience? Apparently not. But they were tired and sleeping on the couch was a torture they’ve decided not to go through again, so sharing a bed was the plan. Yet, there was a significant difference between share a bed while being tired then to share one after the main reason why would they been doing that was asleep. It felt weird, to say the least. But Rose was probably known as Mrs. Weirdo, so that would be another one to put in the list of edgy situations she had been through. This time, however, Daphne Kluger was a part of. The same Daphne she ran away from.

Yes, that had been a great idea.

The greatest of the ideas, so it wasn’t really a surprise when she volunteered to go to the pharmacy and buy Elise’s medicine to ease the pain. She didn’t even say goodbye, just took the keys and left. When the cold air got in her lungs the panic set in. She, Rose Weil, was going to sleep right beside Daphne Kluger for the imminent future of her life in this house. Yes, she got that straight. At least one right thing she could comprehend in her life.

It was almost one am and Rose Weil made her way through the snow, but not even that was able to relieve her running thoughts.

“Rose Weil on my porch, what a vision!” A greeting voice startled Rose from her mind as she looked for the source of the disturbance. She almost went shock.

“Tyrone Gayle.” Rose answered as the man got close, her fingers tightened the stroller.

“How long it’s been? Ten, fifteen years?” He asked opening his arms to embrace Rose who patted his back awkwardly at the physical contact.

“Something like that…” She replied. “How, ah, how you’ve been?”

“Ah, you know, a trip there, a trip here. The usual.” He answered giving her a teeth smile. “What about you, Rose? I’ve only been reading good things about you out there. I always knew you’d go big. Always.” He emphasized the last word stroking her arm.

Thankfully, Elise decided to make herself present by releasing a discontent sigh, giving Rose an excuse to get away from the man who looked back surprised at the baby. 

“I didn’t notice you were accompanied.”  He scoffed lightly facing the baby that was starting to get fussy.

Rose released Elise from the stroller, nesting her safely on her arms, totally ignoring the surprised face of the man beside her.

“Is she yours?” 

The designer could hear the hint of disbelief at his tone, as she replied frowning: “Yes.”

Tyrone’s eyebrows went up, as the baby seemed to snuggle even more at Rose’s neck, almost as if sensing the tension at the air.

“I mean, I’m her aunt.” She corrected herself, transferring the weight from a leg to another. “But she’s mine.”

There was something rather feral at her statement that made him feel a bit of embarrassed for his excruciating questions. He raised his hands in apologies.

“Didn’t mean to upset you, Rose. It’s just been a long time since I’ve seen you, that’s all.”

He did look embarrassing to her discontentment, and she was almost apologizing as well but a dog’s bark distracted her, until she noticed Frodo standing in front of her showing his teeth at Tyrone. 

“Frodo, no!” That was Daphne, running at their direction locking the leash at the dog’s neck and pushing him back. “Sorry, he’s not used to strangers near us.”

The dog stopped barking yet his eyes haven’t left Tyrone’s who was now gaping at Daphne’s direction. It was almost comical. But Daphne’s eyes were focused on Rose and the baby on her arms.

“Why’s she-?”

“You’re Daphne Kluger.” The man interrupted her, he was almost drooling. Now that was embarrassing.

Yet Daphne looked at him, slightly annoyed at the interruption, but she replied wearing her act smile almost mechanically. “Yes, I am. And you are…?”

He was gaping, however his eyes examined her from head to toe.

“That’s Tyrone Gayle.” Rose answered suddenly annoyed and stepping in front of Daphne a little bit. “He’s an old…  _ friend _ .”

The man seemed to come to his senses as he exchanged his hands in a greeting. “It’s an honour to meet you, miss Kluger.”

Daphne glanced at the offering hand, but decided to remain hers on Rose’s back, she was somehow surprised over the older woman’s reaction. This wasn’t the first time she’d been approached by a malicious person before, but - even though it wasn’t really necessary - having Rose to step in for her left her flustered, which she could hide over the excuse of running after the dog. She still could sense the uneasy energy coming from Rose while they made small talk, her eyes never focusing on the man and the baby was clearly stresses.   

“Nice meeting you, Gale. But we have plans, excuse us.” Daphne stated with her best smile whilst rushing Rose up forward.

“It’s Gayle, act-...” 

They even heard his short explanation, but thankfully they've already crossed the corner. 

Daphne started laughing.

“What?” Rose asked, frowning in her direction. Elise was facing her too.

“Ok, what’s the story between you two?”

Rose opened her mouth, but no words came out of it. She laughed it off, but Daphne was persistent.

“Well, we, ah… we sort of dated-”

“Dated?” Daphne asked slightly surprised with the revelation. Her brows went up.

Rose glanced her amused at the reaction. “Yes, sort of. But I dumped him.”

“May I ask why?”

They arrived at the park and to be quite fair there a few people with kids in there, and so they made way to the next bench.

“Short long story: he cheated on me and I, ah, I went to the States.”

Daphne’s eyes were pure chock with Rose’s revelation, she could see the woman wasn’t comfortable. Hell, she wasn’t either, but if she had learned anything back in her theater days were that actions spoke louder.

She embraced Rose’s shoulders and smiled in her direction. “His loss, my-” She jostled over her words. “I mean,  _ our _ gain.”

That brought a hint of a smile on Rose’s lips, yet she wondered out loud: “What do you mean by that?”

Her question was followed by the dog’s bark. Daphne let the scene rollout, the setting Sun, the greeting wind, the noise of chatter across the park and right beside her two meaningful people to her. And for the first time that realization didn’t frighten her, because, honestly, she could have fucked this up now, but she Rose beside her and that meant she was fine. This was fine. Sitting on a bench at the park with Rose and Elise.

_ I’m a bisexual mess _ , she snorted mentally and before she could reply to Rose’s question, a flash rush fell upon then, Elise burst into cries and the dog ran away again.

So much for a quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song(s) recommendation: God Knows I Tried; Tomorrow Never Came; 13 Beaches by Lana Del Rey. I was in such a mood, honestly. (What a lame excuse)


End file.
